1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure syringe needle cover that does not involve the utilization of a removable syringe needle cover, but can be safely re-covered after injection administering, thereby preventing accidental user needlestick injury and pathogenic transmission due to blood contamination and, furthermore, ensuring the safety of both medical treatment and refuse disposal personnel as well as greater overall safe performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to the medical treatment procedure of oral ingestion, injection is a common means of delivering medication or nutritional supplements into the human body.
The hypodermic syringe is often utilized to inject medication and, as indicated in FIG. 1, the syringe needle must be covered to prevent needlestick injuries to the user. When the syringe needle is utilized to administer an injection, the syringe needle cover is pulled off before utilization and then placed back onto the syringe needle after usage. Although the conventional injection syringe needle cover facilitates the capping of the syringe needle and, furthermore, complies with safety measures, during the removal of the syringe needle cover, since the attention of the user is usually directed to the afflicted patient, needlestick injury is likely to occur, especially when the syringe needle cover is re-capped, which then results in harmful blood contamination from transmissible diseases such as hepatitis-A, hepatitis-B and HIV, etc. Furthermore, when the conventional injection syringe needle cover is removed, the placement design of the syringe needle cover readily results in the falling off and misplacement of the syringe needle cover. Moreover, the new-type safety syringes currently being researched and developed by manufacturers are specialized structures, many of these new safety syringes being incompatible with each other and unusable with conventional syringes or so structurally complicated that the high production cost results in wasted medical treatment resources.
In view of the said shortcomings and inconveniences, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive research to address the drawbacks based on the spirit of innovative pursuit, professional experience, and specialized knowledge to develop an improved structure syringe needle cover that complies with existing safety standards and, furthermore, is compatible with conventional injection syringe needles as well as with a wide range of new-type safety syringes to increase the applicable extent of utilization, which includes intravenous drip syringes and other hypodermic medical treatment devices, without requiring modifications to the original capping fixtures to further enhance the practical value of the invention herein.